Advances in technology and engineering have allowed designers and manufacturers to offer more electronic devices to consumers. Often times, the designers and/or the manufacturers utilize electronic design automation (EDA), also referred to as electronic computer-aided design (ECAD), throughout the design of an electronic device. EDA represents as a category of software tools available to designers and manufacturers for designing the electronic device. Many software tools are available to the designers and/or the manufacturers to design, to simulate, to analyze, and to verify the electronic device before fabrication onto an integrated circuit (IC) or semiconductor substrate. Conventional software tools used to design the electronic device utilize a high-level software language at a register-transfer level (RTL) to develop a software implementation of analog and/or digital circuitry for the electronic device. Conventional software tools used to simulate the electronic device utilize conventional simulation algorithms to replicate behavior of one or more electronic architectural features of the software implementation. Conventional software tools used to analyze the electronic device evaluate the one or more electronic architectural features of the electronic device. Conventional software tools are also used to verify the one or more electronic architectural features of the software implementation satisfy requirements for the one or more electronic architectural features as outlined in an electronic design specification.
These conventional software tools need to complete their designing, their simulating, their analyzing, and their verifying of the electronic device before the electronic device can be optimized. For example, the conventional software tools to design the electronic device complete placement and/or routing of standard library cells from among a predefined library of standard cells, which form the electronic device, before the placement and/or the routing of the standard library cells can be optimized through a trial, and error process. In this example, the designers and/or the manufacturers manually adjust the placement and/or the routing of the standard library cells over many iterations to optimize the placement and/or the routing of the standard library cells. This trial and error process unnecessarily increases the time to market (TTM) for the electronic device often requiring the designers and/or the manufacturers to unnecessarily duplicate many aspects of the designing, the simulating, the analyzing, and the verifying for the electronic device over many iterations until the one or more electronic architectural features of the electronic device satisfy the requirements for the one or more electronic architectural features as outlined in the electronic design specification.